Clary and Jace - Back to Idris
by AcheloisGoddessOfTheMoon
Summary: After City of Heavenly Fire, Clary and Jace are a couple and Jace is currently staying in Idris. Clary wants to visit him and have a good time with her boyfriend, not interrupted by any problems like before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TMI or TID, should they appear in my work. CC owns them all!**

Clary sighed. Just for a while now it had looked as if finally everything would be nice and how she expected her life to be. Well, not exactly how she had expected it for all those years, but at least how she had expected it for the last few months. Two summers ago she found out that she wasn't a normal teenager, like she always thought she was, but in fact a shadowhunter. She sighed again. Jace was right, all the stories are true. That means that not only shadowhunters, people she didn't even know existed until two years ago, but also warlocks, vampires, fearies, werewolves and demons were real. It was the duty of every shadowhunter to, well, hunt the shadow creatures, or, how they preferred to be named, downworlders. Downworlders were all these creatures except for demons, they were just evil and didn't fall under the protection of the accord between the clave and the downworlders.

But that wasn't the subject Clary was thinking about now. It was her boyfriend Jace who made her sigh now, but unfortunately this time it wasn't any good kind of a sigh. It was the fact that the clave had any stupid task for Jace to do since he was 18 now. Clary had wanted to join him on his trip to Idris, but the clave had decided that she was too young and not experienced enough as a shadowhunter. Easy for them to say this, but why did they take away her best teacher then? Stupid clave. But to be honest, it wasn't the training with Jace that she missed right now, it was his kisses, his touch... Just him. Clary suspected her mom that she somehow made the clave send Jace away because she still wasn't comfotable with the fact that her daughter had a boyfriend.

In that moment her phone buzzed in her pocket with an incoming text. At first she didnt even want to check it, but then she decided to at least look at who was texting her, when the phone buzzed again. At the time Clary had managed to fumble it out of her locker, it had buzzed again several times. I miss you. Said the first text. I can't stand it anymore. The second. The next ones didn't even hold real sentences anymore, just rambling words. Clary laughed, her former dark mood lifted. Somehow it felt good to know that Jace missed her just as much as she missed him. She thought about giving him a quick call, but hesitated, not knowing if he was in one of those endless meetings of the clave he had to attend to since he now was of age and an important part of the institute. While she was still hesitating, her phone started buzzing again, this time not with a text but with an incoming call. Jace.

"Hey, Clary. I know I told you not to be too sad that we won't see each other and that we'd text all the time, but... I can't stand it! Those stupid meetings are driving me nuts, and the task...! There isn't even anything for me to do, they just make me sit here all day and...", Jace babbled without breathing. Clary laughed. "Oh, well, you know... I'm so busy right now with my other boyfriend, I don't think I have time to talk right now.", she teased him. Jace snorted. "Talking isn't exactly what I had in mind, Fray", he snapped. The thought of what else Jace would have in mind right now made the red-haired girl shudder and she didn't even have time to think about an answer when Jace went on speaking. "Do you remember the first time you went to Idris?", he wanted to know now.

Clary jerked and suddenly wanted to hit herself. How could she forget about this? Not only was it one of the most stupid things she had done in the last, well, maybe forever, no, it also was the solution she had been looking for all day! But she had to be sure she understood Jace right. "You mean the portal I created?, she asked her boyfriend. He chuckled before he answered. "Of course I mean the portal, silly. So, do you think you could make if work?", he asked. Clary thought about it.

The first time she created a portal, the one she used to come to Idris, it did work, but it wasn't that exact. But then again, since this first one she really did learn a lot of stuff! She was sure she could create a new portal that could transport her to Idris, so she nodded slowly, still deep in her thoughts, until she remembered that Jace couldn't see her. "Yeah, I think I can create one. But first you would have to describe your place to me, as accurately as possible, and then...", she explained, but Jace interrupted her with his exempt laughter.

"I knew you could! By the angel, I can't wait to see you, Clary", he murmured. "So... My place", he went on, "that's the only good thing about it. They gave me an own apartment. Since I'm of age now, everyone thought it would be inappropriate for me to stay with some hosts, so now we have this place all to ourselves!"

Clary sat by her desk and listened to Jace's voice describing the apartment he owned now in all details. She couldn't help but notice that the description of his bedroom was way more detailed than everything else, and chuckled at the realization. Finally she thought the picture she had in her mind was clear enough. "Alright, then. Let me just write my mom a quick note so she won't get crazy at the thought of me disappearing, and I'll be at your place in a minute! I love you", she ended and hung up. What was she going to write in that note?


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's phone buzzed again and she smiled at the text she had just received. Jace called me earlier, I guess you guys talked already. I'm going to London tonight for a week to do some shopping. Bless the angel for the portals, huh? Tell your mom you'll be with me and I'll manage the rest. Izzy., it said. Izzy was just the best! Quickly she ran to the kitchen she shared with her mom and with Luke for about a year now and scribbled a note for them. I'm going to London with Izzy, Alec and Magnus, they want to do some shopping and invited me to join them. Have a nice week with Luke, I love you, Clary., she wrote and placed the paper on the kitchen table. Then she ran back to her room and started to pack a bag. Even if she wasn't going to London like she wanted her mom to believe, she still needed clothes, didn't she? Within minutes the packing was done and she looked around for her stele.

Clary found it half-hidden under her pillow and grabbed if tightly. After a quick scan of her room with the orange wallpapers she decided that the wall that was on the opposite of her bed would be the best one for the portal. She took a few deep breaths and began drawing the rune she had invented almost two years ago while she was trying to imagine everything Jace had told her about the apartment clearly. Clary waited a few seconds, and when she could see a beautiful, white-walled bedroom with a giant bed with blue bedsheets on it through the blurry window-like air her wall had become, she took a deep breath and finally stepped through the portal she had just created.

Just to think that it didn't work when something hard almost knocked her off her feet. It took Clary a few seconds to realize that in fact the portal had worked very well and that the hard thing that had hit her was her boyfriend, Jace, who embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you", he whispered into her hear before cupping her face into his hands. Clary smiled and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "I missed you too, Jace. But are you aware that I just broke the first law of the clave?", she she scolded jokingly. Jace chuckled and hugged her tight to his broad chest. "I don't give a single fuck about the law. If they hadn't separated the two of us, there wouldn't have been a reason for us to break any of their laws, don't you think?", he muttered and caressed her lip with his thumb. Clary shivered.

When Jace kissed her again, she lifted her arms to put them around his neck. Jace deepened the kiss so it made her knees start shaking and she pressed her body against his. Clary could feel the heat radiating from his body, and the touch of his hands on her skin felt like it left a burning trace. He moved his fingers to her neck and slowly lowered them until they came to a rest on the highest button of her shirt. Very slowly he opened this first button and, without hesitating or breaking the kiss, he moved on to the second one. Clary pulled her face away from Jace and looked into his eyes. She watched him opening three more buttons until there was only one left. He flicked the last of her buttons open and Clary shuffled off the shirt and let if fall to the floor. The first time she let Jace see her lightly-dressed like this, she had been so self-conscious, but that feeling had faded over the time. Even though now she wore nothing but her bra and a pair of very short shorts, she didn't feel like hiding somewhere.

Jace couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful girlfriend. Even though he had seen her lightly dressed like this or even naked numerous times now, it was still a sensation to him every time she allowed him to see her like this. "So, will you take my bra off or do you want me to do it, Herondale?", Clary asked him teasingly. She knew that Jace would never let her take off her bra herself, though she could not understand why. Maybe it had something to do with some stupid macho behavior, but to be honest, she didn't mind.

But just when Jace lifted his hands to the clasp that held the bra closed on Clary's back there was a sharp and loud knock in the front door of the apartment. "Just ignore it!", Jace mumbeled against her neck and went on fumbling with her bra. One of the hooks opened this time and Clary started to relax again and leaned in to Jace to kiss her when there was a second knock, louder this time. It was followed by a voice calling something Clary couldn't understand. She smiled understandingly. "Go answer the door. No one knows I'm here, no one knows not to interrupt us", she assured Jace and let go of his neck. After another short but oh so sweet kiss he left her there in his bedroom.

He looked as if he wanted to at least break the legs of whoever had the nerve to knock on his door as he left the room, still wearing nothing but his pants and really messy hair. Clary could hear him open the door and then quiet voices talking, but too quiet for her to understand a word. She sighed and shrugged completely out of her bra and reached for a sweatshirt that was lying on the chair in front of the table and put it on. She sniffed when she pulled it over her head and smiled dully. It was smelling like Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in her shorts and his sweatshirt, she emerged from the bedroom and worked her way through the apartment, always following the voices she could hear. There was the familiar one she would always recognize as Jace's, but there was one she didn't know where to put it yet. Clary found one of the doors cracked and inched closer when she heard the voices coming from that room. But suddenly she realized that there was no reason why she should hide, she didn't do anything illegal or indecent, besides her very forbidden arrival in Idris at least, she only spent time with her boyfriend! So Clary opened the door which was apparently leading to the apartment's kitchen very energetically and entered the room.

She found Jace leaning on the counter talking to a boy with shiny dark hair who was sitting on one of the chairs standing around the table. Jace's eyes lit up when he saw her and he reached out for her. "Kyle, this is my girlfriend Clary", he told the black-haired boy and put his arm around Clary's shoulders. Kyle grinned when he got up. "Cecily's not going to like that, you know?", he chuckled and turned to face Clary. "But it's nice to meet you, Clary", he went on and leaned in to give her a tight an surprising hug. "Who's Cecily?", she wanted to know. Actually the question was addressed to Jace, but it was Kyle who felt obliged to answer it. "She's my sister, and she kind of has a crush on your boyfriend", Kyle told her with a wink. "That's not true", Jace argued, but Kyle just shrugged and murmured something way too quiet for any to understand.

She shifted and looked at Jace, but just like so often it wasn't possible to read his expression. At first show thought about worrying about this Cecily, but then she decided that it wasn't worth any worries. She and Jace had been through way too much stuff to now worry about the little sister of any new friend, she thought. As if he was reading her mind, have gave her one of his small smiles and kissed her on the temple. Clary relaxed again and leaned on Jace's broad chest. He pulled her closer so she was standing in front of him, hugged her around the waist and rested his chin on her vertex.

Kyle looked like he didn't feel any of the tension his statement had caused. He sat in the chair again and looked at the couple in front of him with a relaxed smile. "So, do you wanna do something today?", he asked them. "Actually, we were doing something already and you interrupted us", Jace responded. Kyle laughed. "We could go swimming, you know?", he suggested. Jace sighed, but Clary told Kyle: "I would love going to swim! It's just the perfect day for that I think!". Kyle smiled at her. "I knew I would like you! Alright, let's meet in the park in 30 minutes then", the black-haired boy commanded and got up. "Don't be late!", he insisted and left.

"I do know something else this day would be just perfect for", Jace whispered in Clark's ear. His warm breath on her neck made any shiver. Jace kissed her neck and the soft spot under her ear what made her shiver even more than before. "We could just stay here, Kyle wouldn't mind", he murmured and Clary almost gave in to the sensation of his soft lips and his hands on her body.

But then, even though she was ashamed of it, she remembered how Kyle had mentioned his sister and how Jace had reacted to it and shrugged out of Jace's hug. "I really want to get to know your friends, Jace", she told him. She thought he would be mad at her or at least disappointed in her decision, but Jace surprised her with a smile. "Alright, then", he said. "I bet you look great as my little Mermaid!", he went on and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later they met Kyle in the park. He got up from his big red towel to greet them and laughed. "I actually didn't expect you guys to show up!", he called when they were just a few meters away. Jace gave him a smile and squeezed Clary's hand. "I didn't want to come, but Clary did, and to be honest, I wanted to see her in her bikini, you see?", he responded. Clary giggled and brushed a quick kiss on his cheek before getting her towel out of her bag. It was a really big one she could share with Jace, which she definitely preferred instead of two single ones. Who said they couldn't cuddle a little just because there were people around? She hadn't seen her boyfriend in 3 weeks, though, and there was so much they needed to catch up with! "Stop teasing your friend and help me with the towel!", she laughed when Jace kept telling Kyle more and more about her in a small bikini. Jace gave her a rueful smile before grabbing one side of the towel and giving her a short kiss on the lips. "You know that I'm not going to let you go anytime soon, do you?", he whispered against her mouth. Clary smiled. "As if I would leave anytime soon", she answered before she turned around and kicked of her shoes. "Would you help me with the strap of my dress?", she asked Jace with a playful smile over her shoulder.

It was very unusual for Clary to wear something like a dress, but for a day in the park and with swimming she thought it would be the right choice. And the look on Jace's face when he saw her wearing it showed her that she made the right decision. Not that she only dressed for Jace to like it, but it felt good knowing that he liked her in the dress. Right now she thought that probably he liked her in a dress, but definitely he liked her more without it. When Jace had finally opened the straps of her dress and Clary stood there in the sun with only her bikini on, she heard Kyle chckke. "You really look like a mermaid, Clary!", he told her. "Even the colours are matching.".

Clary looked down and grinned. "Ah, well, I didn't find my Supergirl bathing suit, so I thought, Arielle would have to do for today. ", she smiled at the boys. Kyle was right, the bikini was purple and turquoise, just like the colours of Arielle the little mermaid. At first it was just a joke, but then she realized that these colors were just perfect with her shiny red hair.

Jace looked at her. "You look great, honey", he told her with a warm smile. Clary sat down next to him. "Do you wanna swim now?", she wanted to know, suddenly wanting to distract some of the attention from her. Jace shrugged. "I don't mind, actually. We can swim now, or we can stay in the sun a little longer. You decide", he responded and lazily closed his eyes. His head sunk back and he lifted one arm to put it over his eyes. Clary smiled. Looked like they weren't going to swim right now. Of course she could have accompany Kyle who was walking towards the lake right now, but she didn't feel like leaving Jace so soon. Smiling she was lying down and placed her head on Jace's belly.

Jace lifted the hand that wasn't lying over his eyes to touch Clary's hair. "I really missed you, you know?", he asked her very quiet. Clary smiled and turned to look at him. "I missed you too. But now I'm here and I'm not going to go back soon!", she promised and placed a kiss on Jace's wrist. Without ever breaking the eye contact, she moved a little to kiss him. The kiss was so sweet and promising that she completely forgot they were in a crowded park with so many people around them and not alone until something wet and cold hit her back.

"Ugh, what was that?", she demanded and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

_That one is just a short one again, but I'll try my best to write longer chapters after this one! I hope you like it, please review!_

She almost expected it to be a demon of some kind or anything else that was annoying and dangerous and would somehow ruin her precious time with Jace, but when she finally laid her eyes on what has touched her back, she had to correct her previous assumption: it was not exactly dangerous, but most definitely annoying and probably trying to ruin her time with Jace. Right next to her towel stood a girl with amazingly long legs and shiny black her. That must be the sister with the crush on Jace I guess, Clary thought to herself. Cecily had dropped something that looked like a wet towel which had hit Clary's back.

"Hello Jace! Don't you want to introduce us?", Cecily asked with the sweetest of all voices. Jace gave her a small nod and looked at Clary with a warm smile. "That's my girlfriend, Clary. Clary, this is Cecily, she's Kyle's little sister", he explained without looking away from Clary's face. She smiled back at him and shifted a little and held out her hand to Cecily. The other girl didn't bother to grasp the outreached hand but looked at it and the person attached to the hand with clearly visible disgust. Clary sighed internally. We're all going to have so much fun together!

Jace didn't seem to notice the bad vibes coming off Cecily in hot waves, he leaned back again and pulled Clary with him so that her head was placed on his belly again. He reached for the tie that held her thick, red hair together and tried to pull it out of the ponytail. "I love it when your hair tickles me", he murmured absent-minded and began to spread the hair over his chest and belly. Clary had to hide a grin when she heard the annoyed and disgusted snort Cecily gave while spreading out her towel next to the big one Jace and Clary shared.

"Where's my brother?", their new towel-neighbor wanted to know after a few moments of staring at them angrily. Surprised, Clary looked around. She had been so engrossed in Jace's kisses that she hadn't even noticed Kyle leaving! "Swimming, probably. You can go looking for him if you want to, we'll stay in the sun a little longer", Jace replied. The black-haired girl on the towel next to the two of them snorted again and got up while nagging mumbingly. "I know when I'm not wanted somewhere!", she stated before tramping away.

Jace chuckled deeply and twirled one of Clary's red locks around his finger. "I really doubt she knows how much I just wanted her to leave us alone", he mumbled into his girlfriend's ear. Clary smiled at him. "Oh, so you didn't try to replace me for her while I was back home?", she inquired half-jokingly. Puzzled, Jace looked at her. "Why would I do that?", he wanted to know. Clary was relieved to hear that. Not that she was afraid that Jace would cheat on her, but sometimes she thought that it just couldn't be true that after all they've been through together, the two of them could just live happily ever after without more problems and drama. "You're the one that I want, the only one I ever wanted", Jace stated and tried to sit up straight. Quickly she got up herself and sat back on her heels in front of him. Jace followed her and locked his gaze with hers. "You're the only one for me, and no stupid little sister or anyone else will ever be able to mess with this fact", he went on and lifted his arm and cupped her face in his palm. Clary leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Jace's touch just felt so good and made her forget everything around her except for him. She felt him rock with restrained laughter and surprised, she opened her eyes. "You know, technically this should be the moment where you reassure me of your undying love for me!", he joked and pulled her in for a kiss. Clary smiled against his lips and whispered: "Jace Herondale, you are the only man I will ever love in my life.".


	6. Chapter 6

Of course the time they could spend alone, just with each other, had to be short since they were still sitting in a crowded park and were accompanied by Jace's friend and his slightly annoying little sister who absolutely had feelings for Jace she shouldn't have and most definitely also had feelings of some kind for his girlfriend, Clary. But, of course, these feelings were completely different in nature. "I found him! Kyle, I already told you, Jace didn't want to help me looking for you", Cecily whined with a voice Clary really came to hate. "And I told you, Cecily, that Jace is not your babysitter and wants to spend time with Clary", Kyle sighed. It was clear that the two of them were not having this conversation for the first time.

Kyle dropped on his towel and shook his wet hair. Clary squeaked when cold water droplets hit her, and that sound motivated Kyle to shake his head more powerful in Clary's direction. Everyone except for Cecily laughed when she tried to hide behind Jace. "What are you guys doing the rest of the day?", Kyle wanted to know from Clary and Jace after a few moments. Oh, by the Angel, don't ask us to do anything with you!, Clary prayed silently for a second, and she was so relieved to hear "We'll spend some time alone, it's been so long since we've last seen each other" as Jace's answer. "I hope you don't mind me dodging on you, man", he continued. Kyle grinned. "I almost expected you to say that", he told Jace laughingly. "Good for you I'm not one of the unforgiving type!"

"They scheduled another stupid boring Clave meeting for this evening, but I'll cover you", he affirmed to Jace. Clary and Jace both smiled at him and Clary just opened her mouth to thank Kyle for his help when Cecily snapped: "Kyle, you can't actually plan to lie to the Clave just to make sure Jace will get a good ride tonight!". The boys stared at Cecily in horror for saying such a thing, but Clary wasn't even surprised. Of course she was annoyed, but... Cecily definitely couldn't be worse than thinking that Jace is her brother for months! "I'll lie to them about whatever I please, and you absolutely don't have a say in it! Neither in my lying nor about what Jace and Clary are doing!", Kyle reprimanded his little sister and got up. "And if you talk about Clary in that manner again, I'll tell mom that I won't take you anywhere, and you'll have to spend your days with mom and her girlfriends and their sons, I promise. "

"Clary, it was a pleasure meeting you! I hope we'll meet again while you are staying in Idris", he told Clary and waved at her a little. Jace also got up and Clary hurried to follow him. Usually she wasn't anxious around other girls, but Cecily had something about her that made her wanting to stay as far away from her as possible. And of course staying close to Jace and keeping her away from him. So she reached out for Kyle and embraced him in a warm hug that made him blush, but still he hugged her back. "It was so nice to meet you! And of course we'll meet again", she assured him before letting go. Kyle shot a glance at Jace, but he showed a relaxed smile and seemed to have no problem with Clary hugging Kyle. He stooped down and folded their big blanket. "See you tomorrow, then!", Kyle announced and grabbed his sister by the arm to pull her with him. Cecily was reluctant to follow her brother, but he was much stronger than her and so there was nothing she could do except for giving Clary a last dark look and Jace a very hot one.

Jace sighed. "Finally. I thought they would never leave us alone!", he moaned and grabbed Clary's hand. She smiled at him when they walked towards the street. "So, what are we doing with the rest of the day?", she wanted to know after a few moments. Jace grinned at her mischievously. "Well, I actually do have a few ideas about how we could spend our time, you know?", he grinned and stopped to kiss her. Clary felt like she was drowning in this kiss, like nothing existed on earth except for her and Jace and his lips and hands and... just him.


End file.
